Silent
by this iz my username
Summary: ABANDONED And before you people scream at me for abandoning it, I already told you I don't deal with bad reviews very well.
1. Chapter 1

My name's Cami, but nobody but me knows that. They call me Silent because I don't talk. I haven't said a single word. Ever. When all the other kids were saying "Mama" and "Dada" I was staying silent. I never even cried or wimpered. My mom thought I was a mute so she abandoned me. Birth defects are not allowed where I come from. I was an only child, the oldest kid of the royal family. Yeah, you heard me right, I'm a princess. If I had talked then I would have inherited the throne and all the riches in the kingdom. I CAN talk, I just prefer to stay quiet. Talking leads to anger and fresturation. I was 1 and 1/2 years old when my mom left me outside of a field to die. I remember every second of it. That was where a clone trooper found me. He was there with a jedi but had gone on a walk away from camp. That was ten years ago. Now I'm a jedi youngling that's about to be a jedi padawan. Master Winu said Master Kenobi would be teaching me. Of course I just nodded. I think that's why I'm Windu's favorite padawan. I don't talk back. Before heading to Master Kenobi I dropped in on my friend Ahsoka. Her master is my future master's old padawan.

When I walked into her room she joked, "Hey Silent! Talk to me!" I grinned at her. It was our normal greeting. Being friends since she arrived at the temple at age three, we could read each other's emotions easier then our own. Ahsoka instantly knew I was excited and immediately knew I got a master. She smiled and hugged me. Ahsoka is thirteen so she's about a foot taller than me. (I'm REALLY short for someone who's eleven.) She let me go and asked, "Who is it?" I symbolized a beard and Ahsoks got it right away, "Master Kenobi?" I nodded and she was surprised. Did she not know he wanted a padawan or something? Probably. "Master Kenobi never said he wanted a new padawan." She said. Yup, I was right. I shrugged. Maybe he was being assigned to me. He wouldn't be back from his mission for an hour or so. I just stayed in Ahsoka's room for a few minutes then headed over towards Hallway 13.

Hallway 13 was where me and the other members of the Ninja Club practiced. It consisted of a 15 year old boy padawan, a 12 year old girl padawan, a 9 year old boy youngling, the 9 year old's twin sister of the same rank, and me. Us five train with shirikas, katanas, numbchucks, knives, and bowstaffs. We also improve our hand-to-hand combat. Since I'm the only one who can sew I made us black suits with face covers. Mine has a gold tiara on the front, the fifteen-year-old has a red katana, the twelve year has a silver shirika, and the twins have white knives. My crown symbolizes me being a princess but the others think it's because I'm the leader and founder. I heard about ninjas from a traveler that I met at a store. Ninjas sound so cool! So I started the club. Hallway 13 is deserted and only leads to a small closet, where we hid a fake wall that has our wepons hidden behind it. Nobody ever comes here. I know Ahsoka is my friend but we already have too many members. Ninjas are supposed to be quiet and Ahsoka talks a lot.

Today we were working on fitting through small spaces. I can fit through anything my head can but the girl older than me has to have more room. I DO NOT want to go through puberty! Ahsoka says I will have to but I just stick my tongue out at her. Maybe if I lose enough weight then I'll be too skinny to go through… it. Anyway, we tried to travel through the air ducts but only me and the twins could. I was able to spy on one of the masters medatating and I saw another master kissing somebody. When that happened I almost fell out of the air duct. A master kissing somebody? Now I've seen everything!

After my trip through the twilight zone I noticed it was time for me to meet Master Kenobi. I dropped out of the air duct just as the ship landed. I watched Master Windu talk to Master Kenobi about me (Probably my name) then call me over. I ran over and looked up at my new master. He gave me a kind smile and said, "I'm Obi-wan Kenobi, your new master." I nodded and smiled back, my pitch black hair falling into my stormy grey eyes. Windu explained, "Silent doesn't talk, hence the name." I grinned sheepishly. Obi-wan said, "Ah, okay. Silent, let's go to the training room, I want to see how good you are." When he wasn't looking I grinned. With my own grip I'm unbeatable. Sometimes I beat some of the knights.

We arrived at the training room and got out some training lightsabers. He lunged first and I blocked then did a move I created. I twisted my lightsaber around his and pressed downward. His lightsaber fell out of his hands and to the ground. Everybody who hadn't seen me spar dropped what they were holding and their eyes went wide. I grinned at their expressions but it wasn't the first time I beat somebody within a few seconds. My master kept looking from my lightsaber to his to his hand. It was really funny!

I handed my master back his practice lightsaber and motioned for us to continue sparring. He stood up and lunged again. This time I went a little easy on him and let him get in a few strikes before hitting his lightsaber's hilt so it fell again. One of the kids who trains a lot yelled, "Silent! Why did you go easy on him?" My master gasped out, "That was going easy?" I nodded and smiled. I had forgotten how fun it was to do that. Master Obi-wan shook his head and muttered something about being out of practice then said, "Silent, I'm going to go to my quarters, you can do whatever you want… that's legal." I nodded and ran off to find Ahsoka and tell her (In my own way) about what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**GIANT NEWS: MY LAPTOP IS BROKEN SO DON'T EXPECT AN UPDATE ANY TIME SOON!**

**I realize I haven't done my 'favorite people' list in a while so here it is:**

**Nelsersplitz**

**randomname**

**fernfury**

**Evangelina**

**people who apologize can get back on the list and in the meantime I will ignore them. *cough* skyguy's little skygirl *cough***

* * *

**anyway, some people might have questions about Cami/Silent so here**

**Name: Camille Gwendolyn Breaken**

**species: human**

**age: 11**

**Height: 4' 1"**

**Hair: pitch black**

**eyes: stormy gray**

**skin: pale**

**clothes: gray loose tunic, black leggings, gray headband, black boots, and a black backpack.**

**jewelry: steel heart necklace (Ahsoka has one too and when either one presses on the copper center then both necklaces heat up, symbolizing the other is in danger), steel bracelet (Shared with all ninjas. She types in the date and time of the next meeting on hers and it imprints on the others'), armbands that shoot knives into her hand, a thin silver necklace with a diamond-inlaid charm and silver whistle, and steel star earrings that contain tracking chips that send signals to a device she made and keeps in her room (Ahsoka is the only one who knows about it).**

**Family: Mother- Queen Ella Breaken. Father- King Daniel Breaken**

* * *

**Ok? that answer all your questions? Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Ahsoka laughed really hard when I acted out my master's face when I disarmed him. I love making Ahsoka laugh. She's my best friend and sort of like a sister to me. Then I was hit with a wave of pain from my constant headache. That made Ahsoka stop laughing and say, "Silent, you should see if you can get that headache checked out. It might be serious." I shook my pounding head. I don't want anyone to know about the headache. They'll probably overreact. I want the headache to stop though, it hurts more than a blaster to the head at some points. Suddenly I felt a little dizzy so I sat down on the floor in the hallway Ahsoka and I were in. Ahsoka grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She said, "I'm taking you to the med bay." I tried to pull away from her death grip but Ahsoka is really strong.

After a few minutes filled with me struggling and Ahsoka pulling me we arrived in the med bay. Still holding my arm, Ahsoka asked the guy at the front desk if I could see a healer, all the while I was glaring at her. The healer finally came in and took some of my blood to test for any diseases. Even after an hour I was still glaring at Ahsoka. She put her hands up and protested, "You have been having a single headache for weeks and you collapsed in the hallway a few minutes ago. You need medical attention." I gave up and slumped backwards in the seat. If Ahsoka is determined then there is no getting out of it. "Finally!" Ahsoka said. I did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue at her.

Then the healer came back with the test results. The healer took a deep breath an told me, "I'm sorry but you have cancer." My eyes went wide. Cancer? Wow, just when things were looking my way. The medic continued, "To cure it you're going to have to get chemotherapy. It will make you tired, nautious, and bald. Bald? It took my whole life to grow my hair this long! It's down to my waist. I guess I could deal with being bald. But what about the nautious thing? Wouldn't my master be suspicious about me puking a lot? I mean, jedi are pretty observent.

I nodded to the healer and he put an IV in my arm. He injected the chemo stuff into the IV. It hurt a lot and Ahsoka could sense that. She started talking to me to distract me from the pain. She started telling me about what happened when her master heard his old master was getting a new padawan, "Anakin was surprised at first then he started to complain about being replaced. He said that Obi-wan was just getting back at him for being a bad padawan." I smiled. For the rest of the time Ahsoka kept me unaware of the pain by telling stories about all the times she had with Anakin. Ahsoka had been his padawan for a couple months and they always got into the most interesting of arguments. One time Ahsoka and him argued over who got the last cookie. Ahsoka won of course by playing the age card. Soon the IV was empty and Ahsoka and I left the med bay.

I was already feeling really dizzy when I got to my room. The medic had said that I'd have to come in about once a week for the next year but gave me a portable self-administering chemo kit for missions. That was when I got a great idea on how to cover up the baldness. When Ahsoka left I grabbed a pair of scissors. With the scissors I cut my hair down to just above my shoulder. I took the clipped off hair and wove it on a net, which created a wig. The wig was exactly the same leingh as my hair was right now. Once my hair started to thin out I would shave it all off and wear the wig until all my hair grew back. For now until I shaved my head I'll wear my black hooded jacket. My padawan braid was so much longer than my hair is now that I made it into a headband that kept the hair out of my face. Then I suddenly got more tired than I'd ever felt in my life and collapsed onto my bed.

The next morning I awoke to being splashed in the face with cold water. I shot up out of bed and saw Ahsoka standing there. She said, "Obi-wan is looking for you. It's 10:00 AM." 10:00! I slept for 18 hours then! Darn it! I'm still sleepy. But I pulled myself out of bed. I fell asleep in my clothes and they aren't wrinkled or smelly so I just slung on my backpack and ran out the door. Ahsoka had told me Obi-wan was in a mission briefing room.

When I got there my master said, "You're just in time. We were about to start." I smiled in relief. The last thing I would want is to be late. The mission was taking over a small seperatist base on Yavin. I had to stand on my tiptoes to see over the table. One of my clone friends from Obi-wan's troops asked, "Having trouble seeing, Short Stuff?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. He grabbed a box from the corner of the room and placed it next to the table. I climbed onto the box and could finally see easily. On the table was a holographic map of the area around the base. There were a bunch of trees surrounding a metal bunker. Obi-wan explained how he and I would make a distraction while a few select clones would get in the back door. Great, I get a babysitter.

The ride over there was awkwardly silent until one of the clones asked how I would communicate over comlink when I was let off the short leash. I thought for a second then got a great idea. I pulled some wires and spare metal from my backpack. I'm a bit of a genious when it comes to stuff like this. By the time we landed I had created a comlink with several phrases set into it like 'yes, master' and 'Do I have to?'. I fastened it to my wrist. It looked like a chrono and had 24 buttons. Just for show I added hands to tell the time. I showed it to Obi-wan and he nodded approvingly. I guess he doesn't talk much either. We all hopped off the ship and got ready to attack the base.

* * *

**The reason I'm doing this to Silent is because her life is too perfect. Life is supposed to suck, not be all happy and fairytaleish. And because I'm so evil. If any person insults me for this I will make them into an OC in the story and torture them. Kapesh?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! My computer is still broken. I have to use my mom's veeeery slow computer. To write this I used my ipod, which means the chapters will suck. The next chapter will have a preview of one of the very later chapters. You will hate me for that. I have finished some of the ending chapters but not the 4th chapter.**

The battlefield was hectic. The droids were everywhere. Dead bodies littered the ground and the ground was stained red in some places. For a small base there were lots of droids. Obi-wan exclaimed, "I thought this was going to be a small attack!" One of the clones said, "Sir, there were more droids then we expected. We're loosing troops!" I just ignited my lightsaber, blocking a bolt that would have killed my master. He looked up and said, "Good job... uh, why not you go help the troops." I nodded and ran toward the fighting. The training missions were nothing like this. This was more fun! I blocked every bullet and sent it flying back towards the droid that fired it. Then I started keeping count. I was on bullet 1,582 when my master appeared. He helped me kill the remainding fifty droids. Can I just say lazy? I killed over a thousand and he only killed about twenty. Unfair! Since he can't "speak" my sign language I couldn't rub it in his face. **(Remember to review)**

I wish I could talk now. I guess since I haven't spoken yet it created some sort of mental block that makes me not be able to speak. I'm not mute, I just have a mental problem. My master turned to me and said, "Your lightsaber is... unusual." I'm sure he meant creepy. I ignited it. My 'saber is purple with white hearts on it. I have no idea how that happened. Lightsabers aren't supposed to have a pattern. They are supposed to be one color. I guess that's what happens when you pick a purple crystal that was in the shape of a heart. The younglings in my class laughed at the hearts so I shoved the closest one and he fell into three of the others. I was on cleaning duty for the next few weeks but it was worth it. Cleaning isn't so bad if you pour the water on the floor and skate around using the brushes. We moved on toward the base. Then even more droids came out. I smiled. Now the real fun can start! Bullets rained upon me and my master but I deflected most of them. Not a single clone was injured.

One of the clones that went inside the base said over the comlink, "Charges have been set. We're ready to blow it up."

"Good. Get out here and ignite it."

"Yes sir."

The clones filed out of the base and we all took cover. With a press of a button the base exploded in a fireball. Debris flew everywhere! Somehow the tree I was hiding behind wasn't sufficent in keeping the scrapmetal away and some burried itself in my side. The pain was intense but in my mind I just kept on repeating, "Pain is weakness leaving the body." The pain faded away and I stood up. My master stepped out from behind a rock and said over the comlink, "Troopers, state your locations." The clones announced where they were. Only one of them were harmed in the explosion so I felt kind of stupid for getting hurt. Obi-wan turned around and glanced at me. He noticed the dark red patch on the side of my grey tunic. He said to me, "When we get back to the plane we'll fix that." I nodded in reply. It didn't hurt that much but I don't want to die from blood loss or infection. The whole way back he kept checking on me to make sure the wound hadn't killed me yet. Each time he did I would roll my eyes. Is he overprotective or what? Walking became boring so I started jumping from rock to rock. It was almost four feet between the rocks so it was a little bit of a challenge. When that got boring I did spins in my jumps, which was a lot more fun. That is, until I missed a rock and fell down. I hit the dirt. Even though I got up right away Obi-wan still looked worried and made me walk the rest of the way to the ship.

The med droid was soooo annoying! It only made my side hurt worse. Then it had to bandage up my hands, which might have been split open in the fall. I glared, unblinking, at it until it said, "If you continue not blinking you will gain permenant damage to your eyes." The last thing I wanted was to be blind as well as sick with cancer. I hate medical droids. Why can't they just let it heal on its own? My master said, "You remind me of young Ahsoka." I nodded. Other than the not talking I'm a lot like her. Soon we arrived back at the temple. A week later we were sent on another mission along with Ahsoka and her master.

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Yet again, a suckey chapter because my dad refuses to fix my computer. When my computer is fixed the chapters will be longer and better.)**

What's the worst thing that can happen? The answer is 'Your best friend who's like a sister gets sick with an almost uncurable disease and the only cure is on a distant planet where the ruler of the small army that can help you is a kid your age who wouldn't help you leave the planet unless you kissed him'. Yup, that's my life. My master and Skywalker took me with them to the planet Lego to find this rare root that could cure the deadly disease that infected Ahsoka.

When we got there Ahsoka's master attacked a bunch of reprogrammed droids. Leave it to Skywalker to embarrass us! I rolled my eyes at him. The kid who reprogrammed them, Jaybo, wasn't too angry though. We soon found out the planet was supposed to be haunted by a ghost. The 'ghost' wouldn't let anyone leave. Jaybo's exact words were, "50 tried. 50 died." Well, the way I see it, one more try won't hurt… well maybe it could. But I'm not risking it. It turns out the closest root was at the bottom of a giant pit. The others were climbing down slowly but I jumped town to a ledge ten feet under me then did it again and again. Within a minute I'd reached the ground. The others followed soon after me.

I saw part of the root sticking out of the ground but most likely it's attached to an evil man-eating plant. Anakin, always the one to act without thinking, ran over to yank it out of the ground. A giant plant with sharp teeth attacked him. Idiot. Everyone knows jedi taste like old boots! Well… not really. I took my Irish whistle out of my backpack and started playing the softest, sweetest song I could. I have no idea how the plant could hear but it fell asleep right away. I am ashamed to say my master and Skywalker did too. I stopped playing and nudged my master with my foot. He sprung awake and saw me standing over him trying not to smile. Obi-wan sat up slowly and saw Anakin snoring in the corner. He laughed at his former apprentice and shouted, "Anakin!" Anakin yawned and sat up. I rolled my eyes and started climbing up the canyon wall. Within minutes I was at the top and waiting for the slowpokes to arrive.

Ignoring Jaybo's warning about not leaving, Anakin tried to fly away. We ran into a lazer system so we had to fly back. The second Jaybo saw us he said, "Told you so. Now how do you expect to leave?" Anakin said, "I have an idea on how we can get rid of the lazers. But we're going to need your help." He said to Jaybo. Jaybo grinned and replied, "I'll only help under one condition; Silent kisses me."

I stared at him. Did he WANT to die? There was no way I was going to kiss that creepo! I mean, sure he was my age... and maybe he just might be cute… what was I saying? Oh, right. I gave him my best 'You have got to be kidding me' look. He grinned at me. Anakin told me, "Just kiss him! Ahsoka is be running out of time!" **** it! He's right. I sat down next to Jaybo and kissed him. If I said I hated it I would be lying. Kissing Jaybo felt right, like nothing in the universe was wrong. The only reason I pulled away was because I knew I was being watched. I put a fake angry look on my face and glared at Jaybo. He had a grin on his face. Then he stood up and I noticed for the first time we were the exact same height. He smiled and said, "Silent, if you ever leave the Jedi, know there is a home for you here." **** it! That sounds really tempting. Why did he have to be so cute?! I rolled my eyes. Anakin said, "Now help us take out those lazers." Jaybo grinned and held up a controller.

We used the ships he controlled to take out the main lazer and everything exploded. It was such a pretty sight. We boarded our ship and flew back to the underground lab. The whole way there I sat in the furthest corner away from Skywalker as I could. I still hadn't forgiven him. When we arrived on the planet my master gave the root to the healers just as Ahsoka and all the others were coming out of the lab. I stayed back because I was still angry at Anakin. First Skywalker talked to senator Amadala. He is SO in love with her.

I waited on the ship and thought about Jaybo. He was really cute and nice. Maybe living with him if I leave the order isn't the worst idea in the universe. I had no idea that the next time I saw him we would be 13 and running from droids and an angry sith.

**(The Jaybo stuff is important, since whole story will be Jaybo/Silent. This chapter was short because there was very few moments with Obi in it in Mystery of a Thousand Moons.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I got bored so I decided to stop writing the real chapter and write this one. It's one of those Facebook things! Yay!**

**Anakin is trying to figure out how to do Facebook**

_Ahsoka and 10,275 other people like this_

**Comments:**

**Ahsoka: **OMG, Master! You don't know how to use Facebook? This just proves how old you are!

_Silent and 12,631 other people like this_

**Anakin: **Hey! I'll have you know I'm only 25!

**Silent: **Only?

_Everyone in the universe likes this_

**Anakin: **Wait! You can talk?

_Obi-wan likes this_

**Silent: **Only on the computer, idiot.

_Everyone in the universe likes this_

**Anakin: **Hey! I'm a Jedi Knight! You can't talk to me like that!

**Silent: **You're really going to pull the ranking card on me? Plus, this isn't talking. It's FACEBOOKING!

_Everyone in the universe likes this_

**Yoda: **Has a point, young Silent does.

_Silent and 10,459,201 other people like this_

**Anakin: **Master Yoda! I didn't know you were on Facebook!

**Yoda: **Because you are an ignorant fool, that is.

_Everyone in the Universe likes this_

**Ahsoka: **You tell him, Master Yoda!

_Everyone in the universe likes this_

**Anakin: **How come everyone in the universe hates me?

**Silent: **They don't. They just like me better than you.

_Everyone in the universe likes this_

**Anakin: **Why?

**Silent: **...

**Anakin: **huh? Are you pretending you can't talk now?

**Silent: **...

**Random Hobo on the street: **Silent is AWESOME! She gave me a piece of toast when I was hungry!

**Anakin: **So now you like her better than the person who is destined to defeat the Seperatists and save your lives?

**Random Hobo on the street: **yes

**Silent: **Haha! Take THAT!

**Anakin: **That's it! I'm never using Facebook agin!

Anakin logged off of his computer just in time to look up and see Silent throw a water balloon at him.

**That's it, Folks. New chapter will take a long time. Sorry.**


	6. AN

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I'm still working on the new one because it goes over what happens at Mortis. I just wanted to answer a review.**

**From: I don't even (guest)**

**I don't even: So you say that as a newborn, your OC decided to never make a sound because in her smart newborn head she already knew that talking leads to anger and frustration. Riiiight. Because everybody knows that newborns are great philosophers, and by the age of a year and a half they're willing to die for their principals. Sorry about the language but seriously what the **?**

**BTW, she couldn't have been rescued by a clone trooper, because at that point all clone troopers were just little embryos floating in their little cloning tanks on Kamino. Also you might want to look up how fresturation is actually spelled, but these are just minor mistakes compared to that horrendous Mary Sue of yours.**

* * *

**_... The first thing I was going to do when I read this was hunt I Don't Even down and kill him. Then I decided 'Hey! Why not just forgive him for it' because nothing bothers these people more than that. And for all you people bothered by the spelling mistakes, sorry. I got a B in spelling and grammar. They were my worst subjects. As for calling Silent horrendous, he should know that a lot of people love her! I mean, just look at all these reviews! So... you know, whatever._**


End file.
